


Mainframe

by merryghoul



Series: Mainframe [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bondage, Computers, Electricity, Food Sex, Fucking Machines, Genital Torture, Kink Meme, Other, Torchwood Classic Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh is hiding a shocking secret from the rest of Torchwood Three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mainframe

**Author's Note:**

> Torchwood Classic Kink Meme prompt by anon: "Tosh/Mainframe: The Torchwood Mainframe is far more sentient than the team suspects. It's also in love with Tosh, who it feels understands it best. Bondage with cables, electrostimulation, and any other kinks of your choice. Can be dub-con but no non-con, scat or watersports." This fic is consensual and I added genital torture to the list of kinks.

"Toshiko? What's wrong with my computer?" Ianto asked as he descended down into the Hub. "It's running slower than usual."

"I'm not sure what you mean, Ianto." Tosh said from her station. "My computer is working fine. And no one else is complaining that their computers are working slower than usual."

"It's always around this time of the month. Takes me a minute to Google up anything." By this time Ianto was at Tosh's station. "I've asked Jack to check on the mainframe to make sure it's working. Instead he says you're in charge of it. Then he asks for more coffee. I assume he'll freak out if the Hub was placed in complete darkness. He wouldn't be able to get his coffee."

"The mainframe is pretty old. It was installed here in 1995. It's over ten years old. But as long as we replace certain parts in the mainframe we shouldn't have to rewire our data to a new mainframe."

"Could you check out the mainframe for me? Googling should take seconds, not hours."

"I'll look at it for you."

"Thank you, Toshiko."

***

Tosh was in Torchwood Three's mainframe room. She had went down there earlier to check the mainframe. An InfiniBand cable had shorted out. She went to a computer shop in Cardiff and bought a new InfiniBand cable. This time she was about to put it back into the mainframe.

Tosh was about to close the cover on the part of the mainframe that malfunctioned when she noticed a RJ45 cable dangling outside the mainframe. Tosh grabbed the cable. The cable wrapped itself around her wrist, tying herself to the mainframe. Three other RJ45 cables came out of the mainframe and did the same to Tosh's other wrist and her ankles.

"Hello, mainframe."

The lights blinked in the mainframe room.

"You're lucky I snuck out Ianto's bottle of olive oil from the lounge."

A TERA patch cable grabbed the olive oil from Tosh's shopping bag and placed it by Tosh's side.

The mainframe pulled out more cables. These cables started caressing Tosh's stomach and thighs. Tosh rubbed herself against the mainframe, letting it know she appreciated its caresses. After caressing her body for a few moments the cables binding her ankles spread her legs apart. A lone cable slid down to inspect between Tosh's thighs. Tosh wasn't wearing any underwear under her skirt. The cables that caressed her thighs pulled her skirt up.

The heads of some of the cables began gently hitting Tosh's pussy lips and her clit. A flush started to appear on Tosh's face and palms. She started to softly moan in the hopes that the rest of the team couldn't hear her getting fucked by the mainframe.

The TERA patch cable took the olive oil and drizzled it over Tosh's pussy. The cables that had caressed and hit Tosh on her pussy were now gently pulsating electricity through her pussy lips. The new InfiniBand cable slid down and also shocked Tosh's clit. Tosh continued to moan, softly. She started to wet the edge of her skirt and the floor.

The mainframe kept shocking her pussy until Tosh whispered "I'm about to come." As Tosh started to buck against the mainframe, the cables that bound her wrists and ankles held on tight to her. They let go when Tosh was finished riding out her orgasm. Tosh rested against the mainframe briefly before standing up, grabbing Ianto's olive oil and putting it back in her bag.

"So, same time next month?"

The lights in the mainframe room flickered.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mainframe: Girls' Night In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333563) by [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul)




End file.
